


Meddling

by alteanskies (baklawababe)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baklawababe/pseuds/alteanskies
Summary: Hunk was in love, only he didn't know it yet. Luckily for him, Lance and Allura have a plot to get Hunk and Shay to admit their feelings for each other.So many stupid tropes leave me alone it's fun.(I haven't written properly in literally half a decade, consider this a warm-up)





	Meddling

"Lance, I've told you a million times, I'm not going to that stupid party." Hunk groaned from the doorway of his dorm. "I have so much work for my intro to engineering class, that it isn't even funny. If I don't turn this essay in on time, Professor Coran will kill me."

"Oh, come on, Hunk! We are first-semester freshmen at the best school in this half of the known universe and you think that one bad essay grade is going to ruin your life?" Lance exclaimed, as he spun around Hunk and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Allura will never forgive you if you miss the first party of the year." 

Hunk knew that Lance was right. Allura had been bugging Hunk to get out of his dorm since the year had started. She knew that Hunk didn't do his best work under stress and he had never been so stressed in his life. If he was going to maintain his scholarship, he had to be working his very hardest under the best possible circumstances. Plus, maybe if he went he would have a better chance of seeing Shay again, apparently, pretty girls didn't like to spend their time in dingy welding studios. As the thought of her crossed Hunk's mind, his thoughts soon strayed from his academic concerns as he remembered the first time he saw her. 

Hunk was walking across the dining hall towards Lance when a tall, sturdy body slammed into him and sent his food flying. He watched his food fly across the hall as if in slow motion and looked away in horror as it hit the school's quarterback square in the face. The word fuck had barely crossed Hunk's lips as the boy looked up from his food, long, white hair dripping with mashed potatoes and gravy and locked eyes with the first person he saw in front of him. Hunk followed his gaze to see his friend Pidge laughing her ass off while holding a tray of mashed potatoes. "Shit." Hunk breathed as he heard Lotor yell and saw a plate of beef tips fly over him, and smack Pidge straight in the face. As chaos broke out over him, Hunk looked for the first time to try and find the person who knocked him down. At first, all he saw was the top of her head, and her shoulders shaking with laughter. Then she looked up at him and, as if it was a perfectly timed movie moment, a baked potato hit him in the stomach knocking all of the air from his lungs. She was aptly breathtaking. Shortly cropped hair revealed surprisingly large ears with silver hoops in them. Soft brown eyes, that he could barely see due to the tears of laughter, stared back at him as he recovered from the potato to the gut. He saw her mouth move and then his ears seemed to catch up with the rest of his senses.  
"-what's yours?" she shouted over the din of the dining hall.  
"Uh sorry, what did you say?" Hunk shouted back, scrambling to recover himself.  
"I said, my name is Shay, what's yours?" Shay said as she scooted closer in an attempt to hear him better.  
Hunk managed to collect himself and stammer out, "Oh, uh, Hunk. My name's Hunk."  
Shay laughed and said, "Well Hunk, I would apologize for knocking you over but honestly I think the dining hall looks better with pudding on the ceiling so it all worked out, I suppose." Hunk looked up to try and inspect the new decor, only to be met with a face full of chocolate pudding. He looked back at her, blinking the dessert out of his eyes and thought that he had never seen a more wonderful sight, as she laughed at him and wiped the pudding off of his forehead.  
"Well, Hunk, I'll see you later. If you see my brother around, I had absolutely nothing to do with this." She gave him a cheeky wink as she army crawled underneath the nearest table towards the exit.  
"Yeah, bye." Hunk found himself sighing as he watched her crawl away.

"Hunk? HUNK!" Lance shouted. "You're not even listening to me, this is important!"  
"Yeah, what? I'm listening." Hunk said, in an effort to appease his best friend.  
"Ugh, honestly why do I even try, if you had been listening to me then you would have heard me say that this is a Balmeran frat party. That girl you won't shut up about is the sister of the president." Lance ground out, clearly annoyed with Hunk's daydreaming.  
"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you say that first, asshole?" Hunk rolled his eyes, "You clearly would have been able to get me to agree sooner if I had known that."  
Lance snorted, "You're whipped and you've literally met her once."  
"Well, I definitely don't have a chance with her so I'll take what I can get. I'm a sad sack, just let me live." Hunk moaned. "When is it anyway?"  
"Are you kidding me? Do you EVER listen to anything I say? It's tonight at 9. Be there or be square, jackass. I've got to go to class so if you're going to freak out about your outfit or something call Allura." Lance shouted as he walked away.

Hunk slowly started to hyperventilate as he thought about actually having to see Shay again without the protective cover of a chaotic food fight. Before he descended into a full-on freakout, he managed to shoot off an "SOS" text to Allura and stumble back into the safety of his dorm room.


End file.
